This invention relates to an apparatus for controlling a torque produced from an internal combustion engine.
For example, Japanese Patent Kokai No. 62-110536 discloses an engine torque control apparatus arranged to calculate a target throttle position from a lookup table which defines the target throttle position as a function of target engine torque and engine speed. This engine torque control is made on an assumption that the air/fuel ratio is fixed at a predetermined value, for example, at the stoichiometric air/fuel ratio. Thus, the conventional apparatus cannot be applied to control the engine torque while changing the air/fuel ratio according to engine operating conditions.